Pearl Krabs
Pearl Krabs (born May 12, 1989) is a character in wikipedia: SpongeBob SquarePants. Although she is a whale and her father is a crab, it is not clear whether she was adopted, or if her mother is a whale, although the trivia book implies that she had a mother who was a whale. Pearl loves the band "Boys Who Cry", acts like a typical teenage girl, and has a dream to become a Cheerleader or an actress, but is denied because of her weight. She is very spoiled by her father, Mr. Krabs, which makes him upset. Pearl was 16 in Whale Of A Birthday, and she is now 22 years old. Appearance Pearl is a whale with blonde hair in a constant ponytail, big blue eyes and a large, rectangular head. She commonly wears a pink shirt with a dark pink letter P, which stands for Pearl, as well as a dark pink skirt, white panties and white boots. The episodes "The Chaperone" and "Whale of a Birthday" feature her with a light pink dress and a tiara on. When in this outfit, the hair holder that keeps her hair in a ponytail changes color from dark pink to light pink. She almost always has on reddish-pink lipstick in the shape of a heart on her lips. Appearances Role in the series Pearl is Mr. Krabs's daughter. She often serves as an anti-hero, foiling Mr. Krabs when he is pushing his boundries of saving money, and pure cheapness. However, Pearl has aso been known to antagonize her father and sometime she is the one who serves as an episodes antagonist. Appearances in Spongebob specials and movies ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' Pearl makes a cameo appearance in the film. She is present at her fathers grand opening for the Krusty Krab 2 near the beginning of the film and calls Spongebob a goofball. Strangely she is not featured from this point on, not even in the Krusty Krab 2 to insure her fathers safety and it is unkown where her whereabouts where as she was not seen enslaved to Plankton like Squidward, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, Karen, Gary, and Larry the Lobster were. ''Spongebob SquarePants Vs. The Big One'' Pearl makes a cameo near the end of the episode, as she celebrates the return of Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Eugene, and JKL. ''Truth or Square'' Pearl appears in a flashback where Spongebob and Sandy are getting "married" (it was a play). She later storms off angry when the play ends as a result of a malfunction along with the others. ''It's a SpongeBob Christmas! Pearl first appears when Spongebob feeds her fruitcake filled with Jerktonium, causing her to become a jerk and aim water out of her blowhole, hurting another citizen. After SpongeBob sings "Don't Be a Jerk, It's Cristmas!", Pearl is converted back to her old ways. After Santa Claus arrives, Pearl is deemed too much of a jerk to receive a present along with everybody else, exept Plankton who tricked Santa into believing so. After Santa's Elves try to steal Mr. Krab's wallet Pearl blows their cover and is present when Sponge-Bot arrives to destroy Santa Claus. However, SpongeBob defends Santa with his own life and destroys Sponge-Bot just in time, putting an end to Plankton's scheme, saving Santa and allowing for the Bikibi Bottomites to enjoy Christmas. Personality Pearl's personality is a spoiled yet beautiful teenage girl. She often borrows Mr.Krabs' money and doesn't want to get embarrassed by him. In earlier episodes Pearl was getting to like SpongeBob, however, in new episodes she dislike SpongeBob such as ''The Slumber Party and in Tunnel of Glove. She tries to act coral to everyone. She has more hatred against SpongBob and her father. Relationships Pearl has had relationships in the past. She reveals she had a boyfriend named Octavious Rex, but he dumped her. Since then, It has not been stated that she has had any other relationships with boys, but in "The Slumber Party", Pearl may have said things about liking and dating. Mr. Krabs Although her father is shown to care a decent amount for her in earlier episodes, most notably in "Bossy Boots" and "Culture Shock", Pearl's development into a stereotypical bratty teenage girl and Mr. Krabs development into an extremely greedy, selfish and cheap old miser have brought their relationship to negative terms, the first examples of which occur in season three but most evidently from seasons four onward. Krabs is shown to be extremely neglectful of his daughter, refusing to spend any money or effort on even such important occasions as her 16th birthday, which greatly hurts her social image with her peers. In "The Slumber Party", he goes to great lengths to prevent her from having a slumber party alone with her friends entirely out of concern that they will damage his material possessions. However Pearl is as wasteful with money as her father is miserly with it. While Mr. Krabs should have spent more on her birthday, Pearl's list of demands for her birthday was more than any sane person would comply with, and when Pearl received a pair of boots for her previous birthday her sobbing increased when Mr. Krabs said he got them for a bargain. SpongeBob When Pearl first met SpongeBob, she began to like him. He helped Pearl come up with new ideas for remodeling the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob also agreed with Pearl about Squidward being "a stick in the sand". Pearl's friendship with SpongeBob grew even more when he helped to "fake" fire her. But in the episode "The Chaperone", when Mr. Krabs suggested SpongeBob as a date to the prom, she screamed at that choice, but was forced to make it. During the prom, SpongeBob wrecked the party and made Pearl cry, realizing that he failed, SpongeBob began to cry too. Then Pearl made it up to SpongeBob by dancing with him, during which, she looked like she was having fun, but was thrown out afterwards. When they got back to her house, she told SpongeBob that she knew it would be a total disaster, then kissed him. Later, in "The Slumber Party", Pearl showed strong dislike of SpongeBob, since he was sent to spy on them by her dad. When SpongeBob asked for one good reason why he shouldn't be in the party, Pearl told him that he was just like her dad, "A no-good-dried-up-old-fuddy-duddy". Squidward In the episode "The Chaperone", Pearl cries at the suggestion of going to the prom with Squidward. Pearl refers to Squidward as "Uncle Squidy" in Bossy Boots, which could mean that Squidward is close with the Krabs family giving Pearl a familiarity with Squidward. Right after though Pearl refers to Tentacles as a "stick in the sand", which could ultimately mean Though Squidward and the Krabs may be very friendly with each other, Pearl still recognizes Squidward is grouchy. Friends from Bikini Bottom Highhttp://spongebob.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pearl_Krabs&action=edit&section=8Edit When Pearl's friends first appeared in "The Chaperone", they seemed to not want to taunt her about SpongeBob being her date, but in "Whale of a Birthday", they made fun of her about her Dad throwing her cheap parties. Video Games ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month'' Mr.Krabs mentions Pearl in the Barg N' Mart. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger'' Pearl appears during SpongeBob's adventure to stop the villains. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Whales Category:Animals Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Living Characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:All-Stars